Stray Yami
by radiokitten2002
Summary: The gang meet a new girl,she seems nice enough,but things aren't always as they seem....
1. chapter 1

Now I'm gonna tell all you 'boutthis fic.The story is 'bout a made up char. and a few of the others,my char. is a   
'yami' but she doesn't have an aibou,or any friends,but she does have alot of   
knowledge and power...but is she good or evil?and what is it about her that make   
yugi and bakura lose sleep?...please read when get to posting the first chap.! 

chap.1   
Here I go! 

'bzzzzzzzzzz'an alarm clock was going off, 'bang!'   
"Stupid alarm!"mai mumbled getting out of bed she checked the clock,   
"Damn it!"she yelled,"I'm gonna be late!"   
She had to pick up Tea,Tristen,Joey and Bakura to take them to the airport   
becase she voulnteered,but unfortunatly she voulenteered before she found out   
they had to be at the airport by 7:30 to pick up Yugi and his Grandpa from the   
airport.Yugi and his grandpa went to Hong Kong for a little vacation and the   
others voulenteered to pick them up so it would be easier for them to get home   
and get unpacked.   
Thinking all this over Mai was really beginning to hate the word 'voulenteer'.   
Finally she got around to getting dressed and going to get everybody...   


"Finally,it took you long enough,great now were running exactly 2 minutes and 15   
seconds long!"Joey exclaimed while having pretty much a hissy fit.   
"Joey...IT'S 2MINUTES AND 15 SECONDS LONG... I DON'T THINK IT'S GONNA   
MAKE THAT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE!!!'   
"How do you know that!?Hmmm?"   
"Just get in the car!" 

Thankfully nobody else was fussy or stuborn,but when they made it to the airport   
a little surprise awaited them...   


Thanks for reading!I'll have the next chap. up soon!I know leaving it hanging like   
that is evil But I'll have more in the next chap.! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.   
"Atention!All flights in coming and outgoing have been delayed 3 hours due to a   
few minor errors.Thank you^^"roared the p.a..   
"Great!I rushed all the way here,and drove 4 people all the way to the airport   
with no breakfast,and half dressed,SPLENDED!!!"roared Mai majorly steamed.   
"Watch out,she's gonna blow!"joked Tristan pretending to take cover.Mai   
ignored him and dropped into the closest free seat,Joey sat down beside her and   
started taking something out of bag.   
"Hungry?"he asked Mai taking out a muffin.   
"Are you mocking me?"she asked not quite trusting him and staring at the muffin   
weirdly.   
"I'm not mocking you!Here take it^_^"he looked at it for a minute,   
"It's not gonna bite!"she gave him an evil glare ,than shruged and started eating. 

They were all still waiting then,   
"I think I'm going to go for a walk"said Tritan as he got up then went to walk but   
'SMACK!'he hit a girl in front of him and they both fell over'WHAM!'.Tristan got up   
then went see who he bumped into,she was fairly tall(when she stood up)she had   
fairly long blonde hair bright green amazon eyes,and was wearing jeans,a yellow   
tank top and a golden flute with the eye of anubis on it.   
"Sorry 'bout that!"Tristan apoligized and helped her up.   
"Don't sweat it^_^"she said calm and cool as if nothing happened.Bakura looked   
to see and when he caught sight of her he became uneasy and started to sense   
something ancient,yet gentle,but strong,this didn't make him very relaxed.   
"Want a muffin?"Joey asked   
"There actually really good!"Mai added glancing over smiling.   
"Do you guys work for a muffin company or something?"She asked suspicious.   
"No,but do you still want one?"   
"Sure,I'm Nayru(pronounced:Nayroo)" 

Now you all know my character,what kind of new situatons will she   
present?Please keep reading^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

Chap.3 

Nayru snatched the muffin out of Joey's hand and sat down next to Mai.   
"I'm Tea,and this is Tristan,Bakura,Joey and Mai."Tea said smiling and introducing   
everyone.Nayru took a look at everyone then her gaze stopped when she   
reached Mai,   
"Did you get dressed in the dark or something!?"Nayru giggled while looking a her.   
"I was half asleep when I got dressed,and besides,there's nothing wrong with   
what I where!"Mai yelled at her getting pretty pissed.   
"Your right,nothing is wrong with your clothes,besides the part that you seem a   
little to tired to tie themup!"She laughed pointing to Mai's shirt,open but not   
exposing anything really.   
"HELLO!"Joey yelled staring at her trying to get a better look.   
"Remind me to slap you when I get back,Joey Wheeler!!!"She yelled,cluching her   
shirt together stomping off.As soon as she was pretty far away everyone started   
cracking up,   
"I CAN STILL HERE YOU!"she yelled half way across the room. 

A little later when things settled down,they started talking,   
"So where are all you guys going?"Nayru asked being the first to speak.   
"Actually were not going anywhere,were waiting to pick up a friend of ours."Tea   
said explaining the details and all.   
"Where are you going,Nayru?"Mai asked suspiciously.   
"I'm going to Cairo"   
"Your going to France!?"Joey asked confused,but them Tea hit him in the back of   
the head.   
"OW!what was that for!"   
"Cairo is in Egypt,not France you idiot!"and that started a big fight,after a while   
everyone was tired of the fighting and Nayru spoke up,   
"Cairo is in Egypt Joey."   
"And how do you know that!?"   
"Well for starters,that's where I'm going,and also I've been there before!"   
"Oh,good points."   


Next chap. Yugi's flight is finsally gonna arrive!^_^   



	4. chapter 4

Chap.4   


"So why are you going all the way to Egypt,Nayru?"Tea asked curiously.   
"Well I've lived in a few different countries and been all over the world starting at   
Egypt,and I've never found a place to call home"   
"Are you like a world traveler,or something?"   
"No I'm just looking for home..."   
"Well don't yo have any family,or friends?"Joey asked not quite understanding the   
situation.   
"No my family all died a LONG time ago,and I've never had any friends."   
"That's not true,were your friends!"Tea said(awww).   
"Why don't you stay in Japan for a little while and give it a second chance,I mean   
you do have friends here after all!"   
"Alright,one more chance.Can you get a refund on plane tickets?"Nayru replied   
puzzled.   
"I don't know?"   
  


After Nayru spent an hour getting her ticket refund,everybody was beat.Tea was   
drifting off,Tristen was snoring,Bakura was spotting lint,Joey was kinda hyper fom   
the12 milkshakes he had from the consession stand,Mai was curled up in her seat   
sleeping like a baby,and Nayru was looking over her flute and sometimes just   
staring into space looking like she was waiting for something...and she was.   
  


A little later a whole bunch of anouncments went over the P.A. announcing   
in-coming flights,20 minutes later   
"Hi guys!"Yugi yelled in his always cheerful voice.Since Joey was still hyper he   
shook Yugi's hand really fast as if he was trying to rip it off.   
"Okay Joey I think that's enough."Yugi said laughing,but he quickly went silent as   
he spotted Nayru.   
"Yugi this is Nayru,Nayru Yugi.Yugi Nayru."They greeted each other then hyper   
Joey piped up,   
"Nayru do you have anywhere to stay,hhhhhmmmmm???"   
"No I checked out of my hotel."   
"Don't worry,you can stay at Mai's!"Just then...   
"YEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Joey yelled as Mai   
hit him so hard you would have rather jumped through a glass wall.   
"What was that for!!!"   
"Giving someone permission to stay at my house without asking!!!"   
"Well your lonly aren't you?I mean you live in a big house that mother is barely at   
with not much company!"   
"Awww,I never knew you were concerned!"She hissed sarcastically,it was like   
that the whole damn way back!Eventually Joey went WAAAY to far and Mai   
stopped the car and kicked him out of the car.   
"That's it Joey Wheeler you can walk home!"   
"But it's over10 km(killometres)to my house!"   
"Well what did you think would happen when you said that to me!?"she didn't   
even wait for a reply and drove away.   
"Mai do you really think thats nesessary?"Yugi asked watching Joey as they drove   
off.   
"Unless you want me to through you out too,I suggest you let it go!"   
"Yes maam."They all said in unison. 


	5. chapter 5

  
Chap.5 

A little while later Mai dropped everyone off and headed back home with one   
extra person.   
I'll get back to that a little later.Let's see what's happening to Joey............. 

Joey had been walking for over a half an hour but wasn't going very far.....   
"Ah screw this!I'm not walkin' all the way back to Domino city!"He yelled,while a   
few cars passed by.Joey had enough,he was PISSED!! So the only other option   
was hitch hiking.Now normaly the average male or female wouldn't attempt such   
an act of stupidity,but then again,Joey isn't the average male,and definatly not female.So he   
didn't waste any time.   
Somone actually did stop!But most definatly not anyone you'd want to assosiate   
with!.....A biker had stopped,but Joey still didn't see any harm in the act so he   
took the ride,Rule no.1: avoid bikers at all cost!Joey had quite a ride home! 

Back at Mai's 

"Well here's where you'll be staying,spare bedroom's upstairs on the left"Mai   
explained showind Nayru around.Nayru took all this in but didn't really seem to   
care,she didn't care she was living with well,a stranger,she didn't care this wasn't   
her home,she didn't care she wasn't going back home,she didn't even care all she   
had was some junk in her pack and she didn't care that she'd be in a strange   
town with almost no one.It didn't matter,not of it mattered!All she knew was she   
might have just found.....home.Home.She hadn't had an actuall home in over   
5,000 years.Her whole past played through her mined at that very moment. 

*Flash back time*   
Nayru was walking through a market place wearing a dark blue dress with her hair   
in a ponytail carrying a bag of food.She didn't look physically differentat all.   
She was just in the market buying food watching people with there daily lives,not   
much.It began to get dark so she started to head home,but then she saw a man   
covered in robes chasing a younger boy with quite a bit of expensive jewelery   
on.The older man was running with a sword screaming at the younger boy about   
his problems and things he disspised.Nayru knew this wasnt going to be pretty so   
she dropped all her things and ran after them.She was pretty fast so after a few   
minutes she caught up and she pushed the older man to the ground and the boy   
stopped he stood there staring at her a while and had tears swelling up in his   
eyes.She looked over at him and he quickly whiped the tears away and saw her   
panting ,but as she sat there trying to catch her breath while the man came up   
behind her.But he was also panting so she heared him,and as her swung his blade   
towards her she moved out of the way.But she didn't know what to do...she was   
scared,she was about to just give up and collapse,when she realised that the   
boy...he started sobbing.He'd been so scared with this maniac chasing him,he'd   
probably chase him till he was good and dead.Nayru didn't know either of   
them,but she knew this boy was in great danger,and she didn't want him to   
die.She was going to help him.And she'd make damn sure it wasn't the last thing   
she did!The man was still tired so she jabbed him in the gut and he realeased the   
sword then she grabbed it and heled it up to his neck,but she didn't slit it!She   
wasn't about to kill another human being,unlees they COMPLETLY deserved it,she   
might be able to drive him away.   
"Get up.Now listen up,I don't want you to go near this boy again,don't threaten   
him,don't bother him,don't even look at him the wrong way!Otherwise you will end   
up dead.Got it?" He hesitated and thought the situation over.   
"I got it"He replied roughly.   
He'd desided to live........for now.   
Nayru passed the sword to the boy for protection.He smiled at her,they were   
about the same age and both understood eachothers purpose in the situation.   
"Thank you!"Said the boy with releif and shine in his eyes.   
"Any time."Nayru replied.She gathered up her stuff and left.The boy kept   
staring at her for as long as she was in his sight.To think a girl had just single   
handedly saved his life!She was the hero!   
*End*   
"Anyone home?"Mai aked just witnessing Nayru totolly tuning out of the outer   
world.Nayru came back to the present and started setting out hr things in her   
room.   
How can I live with these people that I 'm afraid to tell a secret that makes all   
the difference?> 


End file.
